When It Rains, It Pours
by Twinflower
Summary: The sun isn't always shining in California.


Author's note: I owe a huge thanks to Jude for all her help!

Author's note 2: I shamelessly stole the syrup thingy from Cheryl.

"Hey!"

"Christ! You scared me half to death!" Seth sputtered and wiped water out of eyes. His peaceful float in the deep end had just come to an abrupt end.

"Sorry. You know what? Ryan asked kneeling down by the edge of the pool.

"What?"

"You look very hot with your hair wet."

"Do I?"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow and dipped a finger into the clear, cool water in reply.

Smiling, Seth swam over and before Ryan could react, he'd lifted himself out of the pool and planted a quick kiss.

"Jeez Seth, are you out of your mind?" Ryan exclaimed looking around. "What if someone had seen?"

"You know me. I like to live on the edge." Seth said.

Ryan looked at Seth for a beat, then a mischievous look crept into his eyes. "Well, would you like to go live on the edge in the pool house? Like right now."

Seth bit his lip. "With my parents home? That's a little too edgy."

"How about tonight? They're going to that cocktail party..."

"That sounds a lot closer to the edge I know and love."

"A little obsessed with the edge today, aren't you?" Ryan asked, grinning.

"Edge this!" Seth splashed in reply.

"Don't make me come in there. Ryan joked, wiping water from his face and standing. "So, are you coming in for breakfast?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I can't get out of the pool yet."

"Why ever not?" Ryan asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look Atwood – you know perfectly well why not and it's all your fault."

"You're so easy," Ryan laughed and disappeared into the house.

Seth watched the door close, then looked down. "You're shameless and have absolutely no self-control. I thought cold water was supposed to keep you quiet. I bet even ice cubes wouldn't have an effect on you. Damn you and damn Ryan."

After a dozen vigorous laps, Seth calmed down enough to be presentable at a family meal. He toweled off briskly and went in.

"Morning Seth, you had an extra-long swim today," Kirsten remarked as she set a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"Umm... yeah."

Ryan gave Seth a wicked look and got a dirty one in return.

"I'll go and change now; are there any more pancakes?"

"No, Ryan ate them all, but we have bagels, eggs and bacon," Kirsten said.

"Umm…a bagel with eggs sounds good. No bacon for me - I've decided to give up pork. In fact, I'm thinking about giving up _all_ meat." The slight emphasis on the "all" was lost on everyone but Ryan who nearly choked on his juice.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Sandy asked.

"Fine. I'm fine," Ryan said, coughing.

_'Ha! That'll teach him,' _Seth thought as he headed to his room.

While Seth was getting dressed, he soon realized it hadn't been such a good idea to talk about meat – he was having problems controlling himself again. _'We shouldn't live in the same house… it causes so much trouble. On the other hand… damn it. Okay Cohen, get a grip! Think negative things. Funerals, famine, war, Mr Oates breaking his leg, fire… thank God nothing happened to Ryan in that fire. Oh fuck this! I was trying to __**not**__ think about Ryan. I'm sure he has paranormal powers. He must! And some… oh dear Lord, this won't work. This won't work at all.'_

"Seth, are you coming? This isn't brunch, you know!" Sandy shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he was decent and said to his reflection, _'Not the way I wanted though.'_

Later that afternoon, Seth and Ryan lay on Seth's bed listening to the sound of the heavy rain on the roof.

"Do you think it's going to rain all day?" Ryan asked, looking out at the grey sky.

"Who knows? It never rains here."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay in then."

"I'm afraid so," Seth said and pulled Ryan into a kiss. "But we can think of something to do, right?"

Ryan's only answer was his infamous look.

"I thought so."

All of a sudden Ryan got up, grabbed his jeans and started pulling them on.

"What? Ryan? What are you doing? Where are you going? I'm here, you know."

"I'll be right back," Ryan said and left the room.

"But... Ryan!"

Seth tried to listen for some sounds from downstairs but couldn't really hear anything. After a couple of minutes, Ryan came back.

"What was that? Rehearsing to be the next David Copperfield? Now you see me, now you don't?"

"No. Close your eyes," Ryan said keeping his hands behind his back.

"Why? What do you have behind your back?" Seth asked looking suspicious.

"Trust me. You'll like it."

Seth looked a bit worried but lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"No peeking."

"Fine. But you know I'm not the most patient person in the world."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Ryan said while getting rid of his jeans.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"When is this thing going to start?"

Ryan settled himself on Seth's thighs. "Now."

"Oh. This isn't anything kinky, is it?"

"No. Well, not too kinky."

"You don't have a candle or anything like that right? I have very delicate, Jewish skin, you know."

"I know. No candles, I promise."

"Thank God."

"Do you have any more questions or can I start?"

"No further questions. Please start."

"Thank you."

Ryan thumbed the cap open. "Okay, this may be a bit cold."

"Okay."

When the first drop landed on Seth's skin, he yelped. "Cold!"

"I warned you," Ryan said.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it."

Ryan shook the bottle and squeezed hard. As the thick, amber liquid started flowing, he wrote 'hot stuff' on Seth's stomach in looping, messy letters. "There."

"It kinda tickles. Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, you can not," Ryan said firmly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not done yet."

"What's the stuff you put on me? It smells sweet..."

"I'm not telling. Just shut up."

"Ah, bossy. I like it."

Ryan bent over Seth's stomach and gave the 'h' a lick. Seth shivered. He felt Ryan's hot tongue on his skin and the fact that he didn't know _what_ Ryan was licking off of him made him all fidgety and squirmy, in a good way.

"Mmm... I like this..."

Ryan smiled and continued his journey. When he got to the 's', he could feel his favorite part of Seth's body stirring to life under him.

But he ignored it, and continued licking until he had completely erased the last 'f'.

Seth's mouth was open and his eyes were dark. "What was that?" His hands moved restlessly over Ryan's thighs.

"Maple syrup."

"You ate maple syrup off my stomach?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Oh no."

"Besides, it tasted a hell of a lot better on you than it did on the pancakes this morning."

"You bastard. You ate all the pancakes."

"If it's any consolation, I really wanted some... meat."

"You did?"

"Definitely," Ryan said and gave Seth a kiss. Seth could still taste the syrup on Ryan's tongue. "Mmm... tastes good on you too." All of a sudden Seth's smile faltered. "What? What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"I can never eat pancakes with maple syrup again without getting a hard-on. Damn you, Ryan!"

Ryan just smirked. "Sorry?"

"Sorry my ass."

"Tell me how I can make it up to you."

Seth replied without hesitation. "You can indulge in a delicious protein snack."

"Hmm. And where would I get this... snack?"

In the blink of an eye, Seth flipped Ryan off him, pulled off his shorts and straddled his face. He held his cock in both hands and lowered it until the tip touched Ryan's lips. "Lucky for you, you can get this snack right here in bed. No trips to the kitchen required. Isn't that convenient?"

Ryan wanted to tell Seth, that it was indeed convenient, but his mother had taught him never to talk with his mouth full.


End file.
